Generally speaking, a structured-light dimensioning system may project a light pattern onto an object as part of a dimension measurement (i.e., dimensioning). In the best of circumstances, a high-quality image of the light pattern, with easily recognizable patterns on all dimensioning surfaces, is captured. Often, however, the captured light-pattern on one or more surfaces is unsuitable due to the lighting and/or the object's color. Under these circumstances, some adjustment of the structured-light dimensioning system may be necessary.
Neither the time nor the skill is available in some dimensioning applications (e.g., handheld dimensioning) to adjust the structured-light dimensioning system carefully. What is more, in many cases an optimal pattern image, with resolvable light patterns on all dimensioning surfaces, is unobtainable using a single camera setting. Therefore, a need exists for a structured-light dimensioning system with an improved ability to automatically capture a resolvable light pattern on all dimensioning surfaces, especially when the lighting and/or object color make imaging all dimensioning surfaces simultaneously otherwise difficult.